


Lights off

by Skydancer8



Series: NCT One-shots [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Healing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Shooting, argument, nct - Freeform, nct 127, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydancer8/pseuds/Skydancer8
Summary: In which a shooting happens during an NCT 127 concert, and things take a dangerous turn.





	Lights off

It was their day.

The music blared from the speakers, surging through his veins and making him move with powerful steps. The crowd was cheering, bright green synchronized as voices rose from the audience with every cheer and iconic phrase. That was the high of performing, and Mark Lee couldn't of asked for more.

"-REAL VIBE KILLER~"

The NCTzens cheered and roared every time they used up small parts of their choreo's to throw winks and finger hearts. It was a beautiful moment and Mark wanted to cry like a baby right there and then because 'MOM I MADE IT!'. Canada was a long way, and maybe she was watching a live of him back at home while swinging the green baby rattle of his she secretly kept in her drawer. At that thought, he smiled, right when he was in the center for the choreo and the crowd screamed in response. Well, that was easy.

Taeyong slid past him, and they high-fived before moving into the next part of the dance. Nothing could go wrong in a day like that, when Taeyong's manic energy managed to simmer down only slightly before their performance, when he felt like king, when no one was sick or exhaustion to the point of fainting. There was no way anything could go wrong.

Of course something went wrong.

A loud bang resonated around the hall, making him jump back in shock. Screams rose, but not enthusiastic ones, screams of terror. There was a dent on the stage, one that had not been there before. The music was still on, but had turned strangely muffled as he watched the audience scramble back from the source of the sound, pushing and shoving each other.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked, breaking out of formation and making everyone follow. "What-?"

There was another bang and another dent appeared just near where Jungwoo stood, and suddenly there were coherent words being screamed backstage, but it was like a dream to Mark. It was impossible, they had not even made it big enough to actually have that kind of situation happening. No way was there actually-

_"GET THEM OFF THE STAGE!!!"_

The music stopped and the lights shut off a split second after another bang echoed around the hall, barely audible over the sound of screaming and screaming and screaming.

Doyoung reached out and pulled Mark backstage.

"Wait, I gotta get Hyuck!"

Reaching out at the stumbling boy, probably shocked from the incident, he pulled him with him, ignoring the way he was hobbling from the speed Mark was running. It was dangerous, too dangerous for someone as young as Haechan. He shouldn't have to go through that kind of thing at a young age, it wasn't fair. The stage would never look the same for him.

They shot down the stairs and into the safety of the waiting room. Everyone was panting and Mark heard Jungwoo crying out of fear into Taeil's shoulder, shaken up by the incident. Theyw ere safe now, the security were searching the hall for the shooter. They were safe.

"Hyung-"

Mark turned around to look at his best friend. Of course, Haechan would need comfort and Mark cursed at himself for not hugging the younger earlier. However, nothing prepared him for the horror that he witnessed.

Haechan's eyes were empty, blank and emotionless as he gripped at his abdomen. Scarlet was spreading on his clear white shirt, tracing rivers between his fingers and down his knuckles. His skin was sweaty and pale, losing color. His lips moved but nothing other than "Hyung" came out, repeating like a mantra. Everyone was frozen before Jaehyunran forward.

Haechan's knees buckled and his legs folded under him as if in slow motion. Jaehyun pushed his arms under Haechan's body, catching him just in time and gently laying him against his chest. The youngster was breathing hard and short, eyes unable to focus as he curled up in pain. 

"GET THE MANAGERS HERE! WE NEED AN AMBULANCE, PLEASE!!!" Yuta literally screamed and Sicheng took off, eyes as wide as saucers. Johnny cupped a hand over his mouth, his lunch threatening to make a comeback at the sight of so much blood, Taeil ushering him to the toilet.

Doyoung took off his outer clothing, exposing the sleeveless shirt under it, and pressed the bundled up shirt to Haechan's wound, gently raising Haechan's bloody hand away. Mark held tight onto one Haechan's hands, Taeyong taking the other, eyebrows knitted together in determination.

"You are NOT gonna die here, got it Lee Donghyuck!" Taeyong said in a stern voice, eyes fierce as he looked into Haechan's pain filled ones, half closed by his eyelids. "Don't fall asleep, that's an order!"

Haechan's eyes moved to Doyoung who was pressing hard on his wound using his shirt, eyes filled with terror.

"H-hyung...h-hurts" he managed to say through gritted teeth.

Doyoung shook his head hard. "I'm saving your life right now, bite down on something if it's too much"

Mark tied a quick knot on a bandanna , placing it between Haechan's teeth, the younger biting hard as Doyoung pressed with as much force as possible to stop the flow.

"His eyes are closing" Jaehyun warned and Taeyong tapped Haechan's cheek. His trembling was getting worse, knuckles turning white from how tight he was holding onto Taeyong and Mark. 

"Do you remember when I first came to SM, when you greeted me in that Jeju accent and I was weirded out by how you were speaking?" Mark asked, making sure Haechan's eyes were fixated on him. "You made fun of the face I made."

"The ambulance is here!" Taeil called from the door, his hair a mess. "Hang on a little longer"

"Do you remember our rookie days, when we'd admit being soulmates since we grew up in SM together?" Mark asked, making sure Haechan was remembering, thinking beyond his terror and pain."When we were confirmed a debut, and we cheered when you were accepted into 127 and not just Dream?"

Paramedics rushed in, carrying equipment and lifting him into a stretcher. Haechan's eyes were still focused on Mark, trying to maintain eye contact despite the paramedics blocking his view. When they lifted him up, Haechan's eyes were closed, a respirator pressed over his nose and mouth. Mark collapsed into Jaehyun's arms, weeping and wailing at the thought of his best friend being shot in the abdomen.

"He's too stubborn to die" Johnny said in a clear voice, although his eyes were unfocused. "He'll survive, I'm sure"

* * *

 

Survive he did.

The week day, the whole NCT were at the private section of the hospital, waiting outside. When the Dreams had found out, they were devastated and Renjun had stayed up all night looking up articles on gunshot survivors so the younger ones didn't worry themselves sleepless. They were tired, and had all slept in the 127 dorms, most the Dreams sharing Haechan's bed.

When they were allowed to enter, they all crammed in despite the orders of the nurse. They were desperate to know if their sunshine was alright, still breathing and safe. 

Indeed, he was breathing and was wearing an oxygen mask, a bandage around his waist proving the extraction of the bullet. At the sight of him, Taeyong pressed his hand hard over his nose and mouth, keeping himself from crying out in a mix of relief and worry.

They stayed there, watching him breath slowly, the beeping of the heart monitor like a metronome in their heads. Each beep meant life, and that was exactly what they wanted.

"I think he's waking up" Jaemin whispered as Haechan's eyebrows furrowed. Everyone froze, eyes on the hurt boy. Those beautiful dark brown eyes opened, scanning his surrounding and slightly puffy.

"Well,-" he coughed and cleared his throat. "I feel famous"

There was a tense second of silence before there was a flurry of movement as everyone crowded around his bed, Jisung launching himself into Haechan's arms, careful to avoid his abdomen.

"I-I thought...I t-thought-"

Haechan smiled a planted a kiss on Jisung's forehead. "It takes more than a bullet to take me down. Hyungs must have been worries"

"Of course you little-" Ten ruffled Haechan's hair, the younger squealing in entertainment. "You got all of us worried"

Haechan turned his head to look at the heaps of presents presented for him at the corner of his ward, the helium balloons and cards arranged in a box. There was so much hope in them, as if every single one was a prayer.

"You're trending on Twitter, #Haechanprotectionsquad and #GetWellSoonHaechan" Jeno smiled, helping him drink from a cup. "There's been articles on the incident and even reports on why the security weren't able to detect the gun."

Haechan's eyes were downcast. "Did he really mean to shoot me? I never thought that-"

His voice shook and Mark was quick to grasp his hand. "No one wants you dead. It was a psycho dude who just shot wildly at the stage, trying to stir up trouble and chaos. Maybe he never meant for anyone to get hurt, since the fans were safe"

The shot boy let out a sigh and gave a smile. "Well, now we're safe, right? We still have each other"

"That, my boy, is true" Taeyong replied, crossing his arms. "You're strong enough to pull through, and now the reporters will be all over you. A shooting survivor, Lee Donghyuck, that's who you are"

"Well, it'll scar" Donghyuck pouted but Doyoung just smirked.

"Come on, if a tummy flash happens and the scar is seen, the whole comment section will be full of your name. 'The scar of that terrible time, such a survivor'. 'The scar of a fighter'. 'The invincible maknae of 127' We'll never hear the end of it!"

The whole room chuckled and Haechan basked in the happiness of his members. Here he was safe. He had come back for them, and had no intention of leaving them.

"This is where home is, and this is where I belong" Haechan thought and laughed along.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a quick fic! Be sure to comment!


End file.
